faites votre choix
by mouahhhh
Summary: Sa mutation est de réaliser vos désirs les plus chers. Serez-vous prêt à en payer le prix ?


J'ai fugué à 12 ans. Un âge précoce pour une telle expédition diront certains, le signe d'une future vie de délinquant toxicomane s'exclameraient d'autres.

La vérité était simplement que je ne pouvais plus satisfaire mes parents.

Depuis mes huit ans j'avais la capacité de voir le souhait le plus cher d'une personne même inconnue.

Un tel pouvoir ne pouvait être apparu qu'après un évènement si spectaculaire et extraordinaire qu'on ne peut y assister qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Pour moi ce fut le contraire : tout commença avec un petit garçon de 3 ans qui voulait retrouver son nounours. Parfois je me demande quelle aurait été ma vie sans cette rencontre et parfois je me dis qu'elle aurait été la même, la manifestation de mon pouvoir aurait juste été retardée.

C'est mon entourage le plus proche qui put bénéficier de mon brusque changement car un enfant ne souhaite que faire plaisir à ses parents, voir la fierté dans leurs yeux même si dans mon cas, il n'y eu aucune récompense directe.

Malheureusement, l'Homme est un être de désir : quand l'un se concrétise, un autre le remplace dans l'instant.

Et ceux indéfiniment.

Je n'étais pas immortel : si je réalisais un souhait sans rien réclamer en échange, j'en payais le prix sous la forme d'une douleur dont l'intensité variait avec la difficulté d'y répondre.

Et mes parents en voulaient toujours plus, ils m'exploitaient sans s'en rendre compte, pensant que leurs désirs trouvaient une réponse naturellement. Leur enfant était de nature fragile, sans aucun rapport avec leur bonne fortune : C'était le seul point noir dans leur bulle de bonheur.

Ils ne voulaient plus que je sois une source d'inquiétude : ils ont perdus leur enfant en échange.

Mais partir n'avait rien changé : j'avais maintenant le monde entier à satisfaire.

Il me fut facile de me déplacer, je n'étais qu'une ombre, une poussière voguant dans le vent, un être qui ne se nourrissait que de la joie consécutive à l'accomplissement des souhaits.

J'étais à la fois l'étoile bleue de Pinocchio, le génie de la lampe et Dieu.

Chaque personne avait ces propres désirs et comme aucun Homme ne ressemblait pas à un autre, il existait des milliards de souhaits différents et pourtant j'ai vite vu des corrélations entre ceux que j'appelle mes Clients.

Les plus durs à satisfaire étaient ceux souffrants d'un traumatisme quelconque : viol, accident, deuil…Ils voulaient que tout « soit comme avant » mais je n'avais pas ce pouvoir-là. Je pouvais juste leur effacer le souvenir de l'évènement qui leur était si douloureux.

Mais comme à chaque fois, il y avait une contrepartie : pour oublier un morceau de leur passé, ils devaient en perdre un autre et pas des moindres : leur plus beau souvenir.

Alors que tout Homme ne vit que pour satisfaire ses désirs, les « traumatisés » arrivaient à refuser ma proposition pourtant si alléchante : Ils préféraient vivre insatisfaits que perdre une partie d'eux-mêmes.

Certains, plus rare qu'on ne le pense, voulaient la fin des guerres ou de la famine. Le prix à payer était trop gros pour que je le supporte en restant en vie et il était insoutenable pour ceux qui ne désirait que rendre le monde meilleur : pour la fin des pires maux existants sur terre, j'en réclamais l'existence d'un nouveau. La fin d'une souffrance en amenait toujours une nouvelle, telle était la loi invisible et omniprésente qui entourait chacun de mes actes.

Les plus fascinants étaient les enfants. Un être aussi jeune ne pouvait avoir de désir défini, ils changeaient d'heures en heures, de jour en jour : ils voulaient un jouet, un bonbon, un câlin… Et ils ne passaient à l'âge adulte que lorsqu'une envie commençait à dépasser toutes les autres et à se structurer afin de devenir le point central de leur vie.

Les adolescents subissaient cette phase de transition entre un monde simple fait de désirs éphémères et un monde beaucoup plus compliqué fait d'un désir unique, ils luttaient invariablement contre ce changement pour finalement y céder afin de sortir de cette phase de tourment.

Les plus durs à supporter étaient les malades : j'avais la possibilité de les guérir mais en leur enlevant une autre partie d'eux, psychique ou physique.

Souvent je rencontrais des parents dont les épaules se courbaient sous le poids des souffrances infligés à leurs enfants si jeunes mais personne ne pouvait leur enlever cette charge: ni les médecins, ni les psychiatres. C'est alors que j'apparaissais tel un ange sauveur.

Certain parents ne veulent que leur progéniture survive que pour éviter la souffrance de la perte : ceux-là refusent ce que je leur propose en échange.

Les autres n'hésitent pas une seconde.

Mourir pour leur enfant n'était-il pas le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait leur faire?

Mais les conséquences ne sont pas toujours celles que l'on croit.

Souvent la frustration succède à la joie, la mort à la vie si chèrement payée.

Perdre un parent au moment où l'on renait ne laisse pas indifférent et alors l'être ressuscité ne veut plus qu'une chose : revoir celui ou celle qui occupait une place tellement importante sans qu'il n'en ait pris conscience.

C'est comme un cadeau de Noël : on sait ce qu'on a demandé mais on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

Je suis humaine moi aussi et je souhaite rendre le monde plus heureux mais ma quête devient inimaginable quand je me retrouve face à des monstres.

La vengeance peut sembler légitime mais cela reste un acte terrible : certains veulent mourir pour la mort d'un autre, tant de perte pour une querelle insignifiante à l'échelle planétaire.

Mais l'Homme est égoïste.

Un jour, j'ai vu un homme qui voulait faire renaitre sa femme : elle avait réussi à fuir ses maltraitances en se suicidant. Il voulait pouvoir lui faire payer cet odieux affront qui lui empoisonnait la vie.

J'ai accepté.

Sans lui annoncer le prix à payer.

Il n'a compris que quand son cœur a arrêté de battre tandis qu'un autre corps se remettait en mouvement.

Un centenaire sur son lit de mort voulait vivre encore 50 ans de plus. Sa vie était constellée de trahison, assassinats, tortures et cruauté en tout genre.

J'ai accepté.

Sans lui annoncer le prix à payer.

Il n'a compris que lorsque qu'il s'est réveillé après une attaque cérébrale. Incapable de bouger mais totalement conscient de son état.

Il m'est arrivé de ne rien demander en échange mais rarement. Si je le fait, ils pensent que tous leur est dus.

Ma souffrance importe peu à leurs yeux aucun ne s'est jamais demandé comment j'étais arrivé à survivre avec ce pouvoir. Vous ne vous êtes pas posé la question, la seule chose tournant en boucle dans votre tête étant de vous demander qu'elle était votre désir le plus cher et ce qui se passerait s'il se réalisait « comme par magie » !

Le reste ne vous intéresse pas, seuls vos désirs comptent même si vous croyez à tort que ceux des autres ont autant d'importance, sinon plus.

Si vous voulez voir une autre personne heureuse, ce n'est que parce que cela vous vous dérange, vous attriste et que vous avez honte de ne pas réussir à l'égayer.

Si vous voulez faire plaisir à quelqu'un c'est parce que vous ne pouvez supporter le fait que vous pourriez ne pas y arriver.

Ainsi n'essayez pas de me faire croire que je vous intrigue.

Je suis un Homme, ni homme ni femme et les deux à la fois : après m'avoir vu vous ne vous rappellerais même pas quel était mon genre ni même mon visage. Quel intérêt ? Seul mon pouvoir en a.

Je pense de la même façon que vous, je suis comme vous après tout.

J'ai essayé d'être Dieu pendant 40 ans mais ma nature m'a rattrapée.

Je n'en peux plus d'être moi.

Je voudrais vivre sans ce don, cette malédiction tombée sans raison mais c'est impossible.

Alors à ma manière j'ai trouvé une solution : fuir mes semblables, fuir dans un endroit désertique où personne ne peut m'atteindre, fuir encore et toujours.

« Le prix de la liberté, c'est la solitude »

Et cela marchera jusqu'à ce qu'un Homme parvienne jusqu'à moi.

Alors je rechuterais tel un drogué qui ne sait plus comment résister, qui a essayé sans jamais y croire vraiment.

Et comme je ne suis que moi et pas plus, cela finira inéluctablement par ma mort.


End file.
